Don't remember me
by Princess Vk
Summary: Bella despierta en el hospital con amnesia y un extraño frente a ella. "Ahora que no sabes quien soy... me amas de verdad, justo ahora solo quiero tomar mi amor y gravarlo con hierro en tu cuerpo". TODOS HUMANOS. BxE, AxJ, ExR.
1. Olvidando el dolor

**Disclaimer:** Twiligth y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia original es de Mayu Shinjo.

**

* * *

**

n.n Hola niñas!

**Este es mi nuevo proyecto y como mis historias anteriores, es de "córtate las venas y échale sal a las heridas"... jajaja eso fue un poco sádico.**

**En fin, será una historia trágica y cruda, prepárense psicológicamente y compren suficientes pañuelos, no me hago responsable por depresiones y suicidios.**

**Aclaraciones al final.**

**

* * *

**

1. — Olvidando todo el dolor.

**Edward PoV**

—Que puedo hacer para que dejes de llorar? —fue lo ultimo que le dije.

Antes de que se acurrucara contra el edredón y pusiera su nariz roja contra la almohada para hogar contra ella sus sollozos, solo eso pude decirle. Tal y como lo espere, no recibí respuesta, simplemente no la había, no había un modo para que ella se olvidara de todo ese dolor.

Se quedo dormida mientras lloraba y yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, cuando la tomaba entre mis brazos y la pegaba a mi pecho con la intención de hacerla sentir mejor, ella simplemente comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte.

Habían pasado varias horas desde el amanecer y estaba comenzando a preocuparme, había dormido mucho, al contrario de mi que no había dormido nada. Pase mis dedos por su frente, muy suavemente, sin la mas mínima intención de despertarla, solo sentir que seguía viva. Sus pestañas se movieron contra sus mejillas rojas, aun podía verlas mojadas por las lagrimas, cuando abrió sus ojos, pude ver que ni durmiendo había conseguido dejar de llorar.

Se sobresalto al ver mi rostro frente al suyo, yo estaba recostado a su lado, con mi rostro muy pegado al suyo, cuidando de que mis ojos fueran lo primero que viera al despertar.

—Por fin abres los ojos —le dije pasando mis nudillos por su mejillas.

Fue una caricia suave, llena de delicadeza, no había tenido siquiera la intención de rozar su piel, la sentía tan frágil, que tenia la sensación de que iba a quebrarse si la tocaba.

Ella no me respondió, sus ojos se tiñeron de inmediato de ese oscuro velo de dolor, pude ver sus dedos apretar con fuerza la sabana, casi de inmediato, apretó los ojos y su frente se arrugo, las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo.

—Bella... —toque su hombro intentando calmarla.

Ella empeoro con mi contacto, su pecho tembló salvajemente antes de soltar un sollozos estrangulado y romper a llorar, hice lo único que pude, la tome de nuevo en mis brazos y la apreté contra mi pecho. Se quedo unos segundos así, pero luego me empujo, sin que pudiera hacer algo se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la puerta.

—Bella! —la llame.

Tenía la intención de perseguirla, pero no hice nada, solo me senté en la cama, ella se detuvo y no me miro. Camine lento hacia ella y la mire encogerse de hombros con un gesto de dolor o autodefensa, no podía saber que era, pero era la reacción que había desarrollado ante la proximidad de mi cuerpo.

—Tu no tienes la culpa de nada —susurre levantando mi mano hacia su mejilla —todo tu dolor... todo esto... es mi culpa.

Deje caer mi mano sin haber tocado su piel siquiera.

—Pero... yo... fui yo quien...

—Tu no tienes la culpa de nada! —repetí mis palabras tomándola por los hombros con fuerza en un intento de hacerla entender —de nada!

Me dolía que se culpara, me dolía tanto verla, preferiría estar ardiendo en el infierno en este mismo momento a escucharla culpándose.

—Fui yo! —grito ella empujándome con sus puños —fui yo!

La solté en un intento de no lastimarla más, pero ella cayó al piso y ahí siguió llorando desconsolada, murmurando "fui yo".

Que puedo hacer?

No podía dejar de cuestionarme a mi mismo.

"Yo solo se como atraparte, yo solo se hacer daño, es lo único que me enseñaron."

Me hinqué frente ella, puse ambas manos en sus mejillas y la mire de frente, le sonreí, aun con su rostro de niña empapado de lagrimas, era la criatura mas hermosa sobre la tierra.

—Quédate conmigo... —susurre en un intento de calmarla —ayúdame a curar mis heridas, yo curare las tuyas.

Le di un beso recogiendo una furtiva lagrima que se derramaba por su mejilla enrojecida, ella solo me miraba con sus enormes ojos, con las pestañas empapadas. Tomando su rostro con la mayor delicadeza posible, la bese mientras le decía con hechos lo que mis labios no podían pronunciar.

"Te amo demasiado, mas que a nada en este mundo"

Sus labios temblaron cuando se unieron a los míos, igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

"No hay nada que pueda decirte, para hacerte entender lo mucho que te amo Bella"

Ahogue sus temblores entre mis brazos, sosteniéndola con fuerza, como si necesitara sentir su corazón palpitar contra el mío para saber que estaba viva.

"Simplemente no existen palabras"

Mi mano en su espalda se deslizo hasta la base de su columna y ella se puso rígida, entonces me dio un ligero empujón con la intensión de separarse de mi, pero cometí un grave error, la aprisione aun mas contra mi pecho y eso la orillo a empujarme con mas fuerza.

La mire sin decirle nada, no era su culpa sentir lo que sentía hacia mi.

El sonido del teléfono me hizo mirar hacia otra parte.

—Soy yo —respondí a la habitual voz.

Tenia que salir, intente zafarme del compromiso, pero simplemente era imposible.

—Tengo que salir por un momento —dije tras dar por terminada la llamada —Quizá sea lo mejor, si no estoy por aquí, podrás calmarte un poco y respirar... aire fresco —sonreí y ella también, pero de un modo mas lastimero.

Me quite la bata y la deje sobre la cama, luego fui al baño y me di una ducha fría, como siempre, me vestí y cuando salí, ella estaba sentada al borde de la cama, con una mano sobre su estomago, su mirada estaba ausente.

—Regresare tan pronto como pueda —le dije poniéndome el reloj —no sigas pensando en todas esas tonterías, le diré a Esme que te ayude con el baño y que te haga algo para desayunar.

Ella no me miro pero sabía que estaba escuchándome, me anude la corbata sin la esperanza de que me ayudara como siempre lo hacia, me puse el saco y recordé algo muy importante. Fui hasta ella y me hinqué frente a ella, puse mis manos a sus costados, sabiendo de antemano que no quería que la tocara.

—No salgas de la casa, por favor —le pedí suplicante —espérame.

Ella asintió cuando no deje de mirarla.

—A donde vamos, señor? —pregunto Seth.

Era el nuevo chofer, así que aun no sabia bien el itinerario, de todas formas esta salida había sido intempestiva, así que el no podía adivinar que seguía.

—A casa —le dije.

El chico se quedo muy quieto, entonces comprendí, no sabia a cual de mis propiedades.

—La casa... —comenzó el pero no lo deje terminar.

—El departamento.

El solo asintió y condujo, el otro a su lado, ni siquiera pronuncio palabra alguna. El viaje fue mas corto de lo que pensé, el chico era bueno conduciendo, tal vez por eso había llamado la atención de Emmett y por eso estaba ahí.

Mire por la ventanilla intentando distraer mi cabeza.

Aro tenia mucha razón al decirme que cambiar el rumbo de mi vida en este momento, era tentar a la suerte, con la edad que tenia estaba en camino inequivocadamente ascendente.

En unos cuantos años más seria el rey del mundo…

"Cuando tienes el dinero, tienes el poder, y cuando tienes el poder, consigues a la mujer…"

Recordé la estúpida frase de esa tonta película.

El edificio podía verse a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, inmediatamente me invadió esa sensación de familiaridad, estaba apunto de verla de nuevo.

Cuando baje del auto, uno de los agentes de seguridad la mantenía abierta para mí, mientras que el portero se acerco a mí con un paraguas.

Esme estaba en el recibidor cuando llegue, note como se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo, así que entre sin preámbulos, me quite la gabardina, Esme la tomo y la colgó en el perchero al lado de la puerta.

—Como esta? —le pregunte.

Esme no me respondió, aun estaba enojada conmigo, ella era la única en esa casa que se atrevía a desafiarme de alguna manera, al menos, aparte de Bella.

Deje el recibidor y comencé a buscarla en la estancia.

—Ella no... —Esme no termino.

Ahí en mi estancia, estaba Jasper.

—Que haces aquí? —le había quitado el permiso para entrar en esa casa —Te dije que te quedaras en Chicago.

—No la toque —me miro de frente, muy fijo, sincero.

En sus ojos brillaba la furia, estaba molesto y podía ver su labio inferior sangrar, seria interesante saber como se había hecho esa herida en el labio o quien se la había hecho.

—No puedes volver a entrar en esta casa! —sentencie yo tomándolo de las solapas y llevándolo contra la pared —no puedes ver a Bella bajo ninguna circunstancia y mucho menos tocarla!

—Entendido —dijo el mirándome fijo, pero sin rastro de arrepentimiento en su mirada.

—A Bella solo podrás tenerla cuando yo este muerto y mi alma se consuma en el infierno, solo entonces dejara de pertenecerme.

Lo arroje al piso cuando escuche abrirse la puerta, Esme apareció en la puerta de la estancia con Alice a su lado.

—Que esta pasando? —pregunto ella conmocionada.

—Pregúntaselo a el! —Sentencie buscando por la habitación algo para beber —y de paso averigua que demonios hace aquí.

Jasper sonrió de lado al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de los labios, Alice se inclino a su lado con la mirada preocupada, la vi limpiarle la sangre con un pañuelo blanco.

Todos ahí se quedaron estáticos, mirándose unos a otros, Esme tenia las manos temblorosas y nos miraba asustada, el imbécil de Jasper sonreía y Alice solo me miraba con rencor.

Ella iba a decirme algo cuando un grito rompió la tranquilidad

—Ayuda!

"Bella"

Fue todo lo que pude pensar en ese momento, era todo lo que me importaba en este mundo, todo lo que me preocupaba. Casi sin sentirlo, mis reflejos me llevaron hasta el recibidor, pude sentir como ellos estaban tras de mi en segundos.

—Oh, no la señorita Bella...

Ella estaba en el piso, había sangre y ella tenia los ojos cerrados.

Mi corazón martillaba con fuerza en mis oídos, dejándome sordo por unos cuantos segundos. Fui hacia ella con rapidez y aunque sabia bien que no debía moverla, lo hice, la tome en mis brazos e intente despertarla.

—Llamen a Carlisle! —exclamo Esme a Emily.

Nadie hizo ni dijo nada hasta que Carlisle apareció con una ambulancia, me reclamo haberla movido, pero no lo escuche, yo solo quería saber si ella estaba bien. Una ambulancia la llevo hasta el hospital y como Emmett me impidió manejar, el mismo tuvo que llevarme tras la ambulancia.

—Cálmate —me decía mientras conducía —va a estar bien.

Carlisle hizo todo lo que debía y eso era todo lo humanamente posible, confiaba en el mas que en nadie mas, confiaba en el aun mas que en Emmett.

—No tienen ningún tipo de daño cerebral —dijo Carlsile —no hay nada en las radiografías.

Me explico todo lo demás de una manera lenta y calmada mientras yo solo apretaba mis puños con mucha fuerza.

—Pero, esta bien? Ella va a estar bien?

Carlisle asintió mirando de reojo el expediente de Bella.

—Ella necesita... necesita alejarse de ti —me dijo sin preámbulos —el daño físico podrá superarlo, pero el emocional... tal vez si...

—No! —Sentencié —sabes de sobra que esa no es una opción, ella no estará lejos de mí, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

No pudo discutir nada mas, aunque lo hubiera hecho, yo no iba a permitir que alejaran a Bella de mí. Ya una vez la había dejado y eso me había costado una parte de mi alma, dejarla de nuevo, iba a costarme la vida o la razón.

Salimos de su despacho y me guió a la habitación, ahí estaba Esme, estaba poniendo flores en un jarrón, la interrogue con la mirada.

—Alice —respondió ella —estaba preocupada y ella me trajo.

No le creí, su preocupación podía creerla y hasta entenderla, pero la de Alice, no tenia cabida aquí, ella estaba muy celosa de Bella como para preocuparse por ella. De pronto todo dejo de importar y mi mente se centro solo en una cosa, el ritmo de la respiración de Bella había cambiado y estaba por despertar, podía sentirlo.

—Esta despertando —dijo Carlsile y me quede muy quieto.

Observando sus espesas pestañas batirse furiosas contra sus mejilla, estaba pálidas, pálidas como nunca y como siempre de un tiempo acá. Carlisle se inclino sobre ella y examino sus ojos, también escucho su corazón.

—Estoy en el hospital —dijo ella con un tono de voz extraño, grave y sorprendido.

—Sabes que estas en el hospital? —le pregunto Carlilse.

Ella asintió y se sentó en la cama, busque su mirada, pero ella no buscaba la mía, era como un niño en una juguetería, su vista no se concentraba en un solo lugar y mucho menos en mí.

Yo ya no era el centro de su mundo.

—Bella? —Carlisle se puso a su lado.

Fue como si no hubiera escuchado nada, como si nadie la hubiera llamado.

—Bella? —el busco su mirada —Como te sientes?

—Bella? —le respondió ella.

—Es tu nombre —repuso Carlisle —no recuerdas tu nombre?

Ella negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada mas, siguió buscando algo en la habitación, reconociendo. Sus ojos estaban limpios, limpios de lágrimas y dolor, como nunca los había visto, como habían sido hasta que todos nosotros habíamos entrado en su vida.

No me buscaba a mí, no me reconocía, sus ojos no se fijaban en mí, era como si me hubiera vuelto invisible.

—Isabella? —esta vez Carlisle pronuncio su nombre completo —recuerdas algo? Sabes quien eres?

Ella lo miro fijo entonces, solo entonces pareció notar mi presencia en la habitación.

Negó algo dubitativa.

—Bella —la llame y fue como si no lo hubiera hecho.

Me destrozo el corazon, su olvido era veneno en el aire.

Ella no dijo mas mientras Carlisle la revisaba de nuevo, tomo radiografías y esas cosas, pero no había nada.

—Entonces...? porque demonios olvido todo? —le exigí golpeando el escritorio.

Carlisle me miro fijo y me dedico toda su atención.

—Realmente crees que ella debe o desea recordar?

Su pregunta me zarandeó como una descarga eléctrica, aunque tenía razón, yo no quería aceptarlo, no podía.

—Tal vez esto es mejor —dijo Carlisle dubitativo mientras observaba la radiografía —tal vez la oportunidad perfecta para dejarla ir.

No lo mire, fije mi vista en la escritorio, no quería dejarla ir.

No iba a dejarla ir.

Aun así Carlisle tenía razón, era una oportunidad, una innegable oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, de construirnos un mejor futuro, de que ella olvidara todo el daño que le había hecho.

—Esta es la mejor oportunidad —dije muy seguro de lo que quería —dile a Emmett que los necesito.

Este era un nuevo comienzo para Bella, iba a poder construir su felicidad yo mismo, ese hermoso mundo que siempre había querido para ella.

**

* * *

**

Aclaraciones.

***Esta basada en otra historia.**

***Por ahí hay un fic basado en la misma historia y si alguien siente alguna incomodidad al respecto, díganlo y borrare mi versión.**

***La historia será la mayor parte Bella PoV, este fue uno de los pocos Edward PoV.**

**^^ Gracias por leer!**

**Espero sus reviews!**


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer**: Twiligth y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia original es de Mayu Shinjo.

**

* * *

**

Ok, empieza lo bueno, que creen que paso?

**Edward miente?**

*****Dedicado a MissNicoleTurner, gracias a su review publicare el siguiente cap**

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo**.

**Bella PoV**

No entendía muchas cosas, ni siquiera sabía quien era o quienes eran esas personas que estaban ahí conmigo.

Según el doctor me había golpeado en la cabeza y por eso no recordaba nada de mi vida, eso me hacia sentir inquieta, insegura, supongo que eso le pasaría a cualquier persona que despierta sin recuerdos y sin la mas mínima idea de quien es o donde esta.

—Estas mejor, tus heridas están sanando y los moretones desaparecerán en cuestión de días —dijo el doctor poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

Aunque era un extraño para mi, ese gesto fue reconfortante y me hizo sentir mucho mejor, así que solo pude sonreír, note como me miraba el hombre tras el. Había estado en la habitación desde que desperté, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no había nadie mas ahí que el, nadie mas estaba interesado en mi estado de salud, tal vez yo no tenia mas familia que el.

—Vas a estar bien —fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de irse.

Yo solo asentí y lo vi salir de la habitación seguido de la enfermera.

Por un momento pensé que "el" se iría con ellos, pero no fue así, se quedo en el mismo lugar junto a la puerta, pero cuando esta se cerro por completo el avanzo hacia mi.

—Bella, como te sientes? —me pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

Note la familiaridad con la que se me acercaba, como si fuera común su proximidad a mi. Era una sensación extraña, pero no desagradable, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su olor me era familiar, como si lo hubiera estado respirando toda mi vida en lugar del oxigeno.

—Isabella? —pregunto de nuevo.

El dio un suspiro y me sonrió, un cálido estremecimiento me recorrió la columna cuando vi su sonrisa. El era alguien importante en mi vida, de eso estaba segura, ya que mi corazón martillaba con fuerza y de no estar en la camilla, ya me habría desmayado sin poderlo evitar.

Sus dedos fueron a mi barbilla, la levantaron y acerco su rostro al mío.

—Isabella —pronuncio las palabras con cuidado, como disfrutando cada letra, con voz suave y cálida, dejando que su aliento chocara contra mi rostro.

Un cálido estremecimiento me recorrió la columna vertebrar de nuevo al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo hormigueaba, la cabeza me daba vueltas, todo esto era una sinfonía de locura, el solo estaba hablándome.

—Ese es tu nombre, Isabella Masen —hablo de nuevo y mi cuerpo no dejo de sentir lo que sentía.

Era una sensación extraña y agradable, así que no me moleste en intentar mitigarla, solo me pregunte si iba a sentirme así siempre que el hablara conmigo, siempre que escuchara su voz.

—Yo soy Edward Masen —cuando dijo su nombre lo mire, teníamos el mismos apellido.

Eso solo era posible si era miembro de mi familia o...

—Soy tu esposo Isabella.

No supe si fue el tono de su voz o su mirada, o tal vez la forma en como sus labios se movieron al pronunciar "Soy tu esposo Isabella", pero el calor me invadió el rostro, las mejillas me ardían.

El sonrió con un gesto juguetón y tomándome por la barbilla se inclinó aun mas, hasta que sus ojos quedaron fijos en los míos y su nariz estaba a centímetros de la mía, movió uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla.

—Te sonrojas cada vez que lo menciono —dijo aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

Yo sonreí también y eso pareció animarlo un poco porque sonrió mas ampliamente, extrañamente su semblante me trajo una ola de tranquilidad que me abrazo el pecho apenas mire sus ojos. Esos ojos verdes que parecían brillar más en este momento que la primera vez que los vi.

De verdad estaba preocupado... por mi...?

El era mi esposo, era común que estuviera preocupado por mi.

—Sabes... —dijo el poniendo su mano sobre la mía, que descansaba en mi regazo —antes del accidente... —entrelazo sus dedos con los míos —íbamos a viajar, la luna de miel que te prometí.

Tal vez mi rostro denotaba mi asombro, porque el se quedo a contarme como habían pasado las cosas.

—Nos conocimos en Phoenix —dijo el relajándose un poco mas.

Se sentó en la cama a mi lado, pasando su brazo por mi cintura y acercándome a su pecho mientras hablaba, mis mejillas ardían mientras escuchaba su voz salir de su pecho.

—Yo iba a la universidad ahí y tu trabajabas en una cafetería muy cerca de ahí, me gustaste desde el primer día —dio un suspiro y se giro para mirar mi rostro —estabas tan bonita con tu uniforme de mesera. Tomaste la orden de mis amigos y cuando me preguntaste que quería yo, respondí que quería salir contigo. Después de insistirte mucho aceptaste ir al cine conmigo y luego te acompañé a casa, esa fue nuestra primera cita.

«Todo fue mejor después de eso, salimos muchas veces juntos. Tu aun no terminabas la preparatoria cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo, tu madre se opuso, ella quería que fueras a la universidad, pero tu y yo nos amábamos y queríamos estar juntos, así que te secuestre y nos casamos aquí en Chicago.

Supuse que estaba mirándolo embelesada, porque el sonrió al mirar mi rostro y toco mi nariz con su dedo índice, como si estuviera despertándome de un encantamiento.

—Mi madre me odia ahora por huir contigo? —le pregunte ansiosa.

El sonrió recorriendo mi rostro con su dedo, demorándose más en mi seño fruncido.

—Ella no te odia —dijo con tranquilidad —me odia a mi, por haberle robado su mas preciado tesoro.

Se quedo conmigo un rato mas, hablándome de nuestras salidas al cine, de lo mucho que me gustaba ir de día de campo con el y de todas nuestras citas. Me hablo de la fiesta sorpresa que le organice el día de su cumpleaños, con sus amigos de la universidad en la cafetería y del día que me pidió que me casara con el.

—Dijiste que si y esa noche... —susurro en mi oído —te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez... —su aliento me hizo estremecer.

En esta ocasión en lugar de sonrojarme me quede muy quieta intentando recordar lago de lo que estaba diciéndome, pero no había nada, una imagen borrosa de una habitación blanca me hizo marear, así que me detuve.

—Y tu familia? —le pregunte yo cuando salía de mí trance —ellos... les agrado?

Repentinamente se levanto de mi lado y me dejo sola en la cama, se giro hacia la ventana, dándome la espalda mientras me respondía.

—Toda mi familia murió en un accidente —me sorprendí mucho de su confesión.

El miro por la ventana por unos segundo y luego se volvió hacia mi con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, supuse que no le era fácil hablar de su familia, tal vez había sido muy doloroso para el perderlos.

Camino de regreso a la cama, mirándome con dulzura.

—Solo te tengo a ti —tomo mi mano y la beso —por eso me asuste mucho cuando te caíste de las escaleras. Estabas en nuestro departamento —dijo el con la mirada ausente —tuve que salir, te deje sola unos minutos... te distrajiste unos segundos y caíste.

Intente recordar el departamento del que Edward estaba hablándome, pero en mi mente no había nada, ni un atisbo de donde vivía hasta ahora.

—Mama sabe que estoy aquí? Sabe lo que me paso?

El sonrió ante mis preguntas, me acaricio de nuevo la mejilla y siguió sonriéndome de esa manera tan encantadora, la cual me hubiera gustado recordar.

—Prometo responder a todas tus preguntas —dijo el moviendo la punta de su dedo de mi mejilla hasta mi mentón.

Su dedo pulgar e índice levantaron mi barbilla con suavidad, su dedo pulgar rozo mis labios suavemente antes de entreabrirlos y unir su boca a la mía. Me quede pasmada por unos momentos, mirando la habitación, pero pronto mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por si solos para profundizar en el beso.

No sabia que hacer, así que solo seguí lo que el hacia, mis manos temblaron cuando las puse sobre su pecho, era como si nunca antes lo hubiera tocado...

—Ups! Pensé que estabas sola...

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe para encontrarme con una mujer con una bandeja de comida. Me separe de Edward tan rápido como me lo permitió, pero aunque dejamos de besarnos el no dejo de tocar mi rostro y mi cabello, con su rostro muy cerca del mío.

—Interrumpes Esme... —murmuro el dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Huí de sus labios, pero el me sostuvo de los brazos y siguió besando mi mejilla. Mire a la mujer con preocupación, pero ella pareció no inmutarse en lo mas mínimo, estaría acostumbrada a vernos así?

—Es hora de comer —respondió ella dejando la bandeja en la mesita que había al lado de mi cama —vamos, si no tienes hambre, al menos deja que ella coma.

Esme, como escuche que se llamaba aquella mujer, le dio a Edward un leve empujón en un hombro para alejarlo de mi, el me dio un ultimo beso en la comisura de los labios y se alejo de mi.

—Hola mi amor! —exclamo Esme sentándose donde antes estuvo Edward —como te sientes?

La mire un poco confundida, ella sonreía como si me conociera de toda la vida, era así? Ella me conocía de toda mi vida? Me conocería ella mejor que Edward?

—Ella no te recuerda Esme —murmuro Edward parado al lado de la cama.

Lo mire y me sonrió, tenia las manos en los bolsillos, solo entonces pude ver como estaba vestido, llevaba un traje negro, la corbata estaba desanudada y le colgaba a ambos lados del cuello, su camisa tenia dos botones desabrochados y su saco estaba arrugado.

Esme me miro un poco asustada y con un gesto le pedí a Edward que me dijera quien era ella.

—Esme es mi tía, como mi madre —respondió el —me ha criado desde el día en que mis padres murieron. Le agradas mucho, ella te quiere como a una hija —esto ultimo lo dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Esme, la vi ponerse un poco tensa —se puso muy feliz cuando viniste a vivir con nosotros.

Mire a la mujer como para confirmar la versión de Edward, ella me sonrió y poniendo su mano sobre la de Edward hablo.

—Si, Bella, así es.

Esme me miraba mientras comía, no lo hacia de la misma forma que Edward, el me contemplaba, ese era un mejor termino para la forma como me miraba.

Esme me dijo que iba a ayudarme a darme un baño, iban a darme de alta al día siguiente, me pregunte a donde iba a ir, íbamos a regresar al departamento?

—Tengo que irme —me dijo Edward después de que respondiera a una llamada en su celular —asuntos de trabajo... vendré por la noche y mañana regresamos juntos a nuestra casa.

Yo solo asentí, él volvió a besarme en los labios, como antes, aun después de lo que él me había dicho, no podía evitar sonrojarme cada vez que lo hacia.

Esme me ayudo con el baño y me di cuenta de que estaba más lastimada por la caída de lo que pensaba, me dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía caminar muy bien, pero además tenia muchos moretones en el cuerpo.

Iba a cepillarme yo misma el cabello pero ella me pidió que la dejara hacerlo.

—Tienes un cabello precioso —dijo ella acomodándolo a mi espalda —siempre me gusto ayudarte a cepillarlo.

Mientras me cepillaba el cabello, me contó algunas cosas, como que me gustaba cocinar y que yo era buena en eso.

—Edward ama tu comida —dijo ella guiñándome un ojo —siempre hace hasta lo imposible por volver para comer contigo.

—Él me ama... —pronuncie yo pensando en los comentarios de Esme.

Ella dio un suspiro y siguió cepillando mi cabello, como si yo no hubiera dicho nada. El doctor llegó por la tarde para mi revisión de rutina, se presento a sí mismo como el Doctor Cullen, Esme me contó que él era él medico de la familia, ósea que también era mi medico, ya que yo formaba parte de su familia.

—Vas muy bien —dijo el cuándo reviso los moretones que tenia en las piernas —en unos días podrás irte.

Sus palabras fueron tan confiadas que me pareció extraño que no concordaran con los planes de Edward.

—Edward dijo que mañana regresaría a casa —le dije estudiando su reacción.

Él dio un suspiro mientras se colocaba el estetoscopio al cuello sin mirarme, supongo que pensaba en lo que estaba pasando.

—Si, lo olvide seguro —respondió él sonriéndome.

No dijo mas al respecto, solo le dijo a Esme cuando debía de darme las medicinas y los cuidados que debía tener conmigo. Después de la cena vimos un poco de televisión, Esme estaba ocupada tejiendo algo, era una cobijita.

—Edward ha mencionado alguna vez que le gustaría tener hijos? —le pregunte a Esme un tanto nerviosa.

Ella levantó su vista un poco espantada y luego su mirada se dulcificó cuando se encontró con la mía.

—El siempre dice que son muy jóvenes... —sonrió después de decirlo —tu en especial.

—Cuantos años tiene él? —le pregunté un poco avergonzada.

No sabía que edad tenia mi esposo, a decir verdad tampoco sabia que edad tenia yo, pero si el ya había terminado la universidad tenia mas de 20 y si yo me case con él apenas terminar la preparatoria...

—Edward tiene… 23 y tu 18, comenzaron a vivir juntos justo después de tu cumpleaños —dijo ella.

—Vivir juntos? —Pregunté —cuando nos casamos?

Esme se sorprendió por mi pregunta y por un momento pareció atrapada, no sabía que decir, eso me hizo pensar en una cosa, yo no llevaba argolla de matrimonio y Edward... no podía recordar si le había visto alguna.

—Oh sí! —exclamó ella avergonzada —siempre olvido su boda, fue algo muy sencillo. Deberías dormir, Edward tal vez llegue tarde.

No le pregunté mas, me acomode en la cama y me cubrí con las mantas.

A la mañana siguiente apenas desperté, el ya estaba en la habitación, conmigo, me miraba dormir, apenas abrí mis ojos él sonrió.

—Pensé que no ibas a despertar jamás —dijo acariciando mis mejillas —Bella durmiente... —murmuro antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

La odisea de salir del hospital no fue como pensé, había tantos papeles y tantas personas que por un momento pensé que nunca íbamos a poder llegar a casa...

—Edward? —lo llame mientras estábamos en el auto.

—Uh? —Él conducía.

Pensé que iríamos en un taxi con Esme, pero el ya tenia el auto preparado, puso una pequeña maleta en la cajuela y luego me ayudo a subir, me dijo que Esme tenia cosas que hacer y tal vez después podría verla.

—Donde esta mi argolla de matrimonio? —mientras le preguntaba observe su mano con detenimiento solo para toparme con su alianza.

—Yo la tengo —respondió mirándome cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo —los perdiste el día del accidente.

De su bolsillo saco dos anillos, uno era idéntico al suyo y el otro era diferente, tenía varias piedrecillas brillantes rodeando una más grande, ese era mi anillo de compromiso.

Tomo mi mano con delicadeza y deslizó ambos en mi dedo, me quedaron perfectos. El tomo mi mano y beso ambos anillos antes de poner el auto en marcha, no me soltó la mano en todo el camino a casa, hasta me llevo de la mano mientras subíamos en el ascensor.

—Que hay en la maleta? —le pregunté.

La había llevado al hombro desde que nos bajamos le coche, pero no sabia que tenia dentro.

—Son las cosas que lleve para ti al hospital, la ropa que llevas puesta ahora y más, por si debías quedarte más tiempo, por suerte pude convencer a Carlisle de que te dejara venir conmigo.

Yo solo asentí convencida mientras el ascensor se detenía, mientras el me llevaba de la mano por el pasillo, yo no podía evitar pensar en el peso de ambos anillos en mi mano, era como si nunca los hubiera llevado antes... pero no podía recordarlo, así que no podía decirlo con exactitud.

—Estas en casa —murmuro abriendo la puerta —y como no recuerdas nada —dijo poniendo la maleta en el piso —voy a ayudarte a recordar un poco.

Sin previo aviso me levanto en brazos y me llevo dentro del departamento, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era hermoso, era como un palacio, lujoso y muy lindo, espacioso y confortable.

—Te gusta? Esta es tu casa.

Asentí mientras en mi mente repetía "mi casa",

Me dejo de pie frente a el y me rodeo con sus brazos para darme un beso, no como los anteriores, este fue mucho mas dedicado, mas salvaje y pasional.

—Bienvenida a casa —murmuro abandonando mis labios solo para tomar aire.

Siguió besándome unos momentos mas y no pude evitar sentir esa punzada de pánico cuando una de sus manos subió por mi costilla, algo dentro de mi me obligo a empujarlo levemente, pero el no se aparto, al contrario, reafirmo su agarre a mi cintura.

—Edward... —lo llame separando mis labios de los suyos —me lastimas.

Sus ojos se pasearon ansiosos por mi rostro y luego por mi cuerpo, entonces terminaron por encontrarse con los míos y casi podía jurar que vi furia y miedo en ellos.

Sin decir nada más, puso sus manos en mis hombros y me hizo girarme, dejándome frente a un gran ventanal desde donde podía verse la ciudad. Estábamos muy alto, seguro que era el Pent House.

Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y sus manos recorrieron mi estomago con suavidad en un gesto posesivo, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, estábamos casados, ese tipo de cosas pasaban seguido, o no?

Intente reprimir un temblor cuando comenzó a empujar mi cuerpo con el suyo, llevándome hacia el ventanal.

—Esto te gustaba mucho —dijo el besándome en el cuello cuando estuvimos frente al vidrio.

Mis temblores no cesaron, al contrario se volvieron más intensos con cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Intente concentrarme en la vista y no en su cuerpo pegado al mío.

—Tengo que salir... —murmuro el recorriendo con su nariz mi cuello —hay algo importante que tengo que resolver en el trabajo —pego sus labios a la base de mi cuello y succiono suavemente.

Mis ojos se cerraron y mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a las suyas sobre mi vientre. Sentía escalofríos y placer, y al mismo tiempo algo en mi mente me hacia sentir que esto no estaba bien.

—No tardare —dijo antes de soltarme.

Me quede muy quieta sin girarme a verlo, solo sintiéndome vacía y sola, era confuso, tenia miedo de que me tocara pero anhelaba que lo hiciera, además lo extrañaba cuando dejaba de hacerlo.

—Edward? —lo llame antes de girarme hacia el —regresaras para cenar?

El solo asintió.

—Tienes que regresar —dije sin saber exactamente porque —te estaré esperando aquí.

—Regresare, te lo prometo —dijo el abriendo la puerta.

Observe atenta como el salía del departamento, al ver su silueta en la puerta, temí que el no regresara, no sabia porque o de donde provenía todo ese miedo, pero temía no volver a verlo.

**

* * *

**

Chan, chan, chan?

**Que esta pasando aquí?**

**Alguien lo sabe? **

**Lo adivinan?**

**Me gustaría leer sus teorías, así que déjenme un reviewsito pliss, esta semana comencé la escuela y necesito motivación.**

**Además, recuerden que tengo una tarifa, no actualizo si no tengo mínimo 5 reviews.**


	3. Cicatrices

**Disclaimer**: Twiligth y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia original es de Mayu Shinjo.

**

* * *

**

Cicatrices

**Bella PoV**

Después de que el se fuera, me quede un rato mirando la estancia, después me canse, no recordaba nada.

Si yo había tenido una vida ahí, debía haber cosas que me hicieran recordar, detalles y sensaciones, como las que sentía cada vez que Edward estaba cerca.

Solté un suspiro cuando entre a la habitación principal.

Había otra, la de invitados, supuse, porque la decoración era impersonal y no había nada en los armarios, en cambio en esta… había cosas, muchas.

Sobre la cama había un vestido rojo y en el piso, cerca de el, había unos zapatos a juego. Era un hermoso vestido y en el mismo momento en que toque la tela, sentí que era especial, algunas imágenes borrosas vinieron a mi mente y luego comencé a sentirme mareada, así que me senté en la cama, esperando sentirme un poco mejor.

Como por impulso fui al baño y me di una ducha.

El shampo olía a fresas y me dio una ligera sensación de tranquilidad usarlo, me pareció de lo mas normal y monótono, era mío, ya lo había usado antes. Mientras me bañaba encontré unas cuantas cicatrices en mi piel, había una en cada una de mis muñecas y apenas las vi sentí algo frio resbalando por mi espalda, fue una sensación extraña y aterradora, así que me negué a mirarlas más.

Me enredé en una toalla y abandoné el baño de inmediato.

Estaba asustándome a mi misma, así que me seque rápido y me mire al espejo, en ese momento encontré otras cicatrices, una en mi clavícula y la otra en mi hombro, las manos me temblaban mientras me examinaba, bajo mi mandíbula, en mi cuello.

Me aleje del espejo un tanto nerviosa y fui al closet, rebusque en los cajones, encontré ropa de Edward y otras cosas, un joyero, perfumes, cremas, muchísimas cosas que debieron haberme pertenecido pero que no recordaba. Pensé que iba a volverme loca, cuando encontré el cajón de mi ropa interior, toda era tan sofisticada, llena de encajes y listones, me extraño verla, así que me sentí un poco mas incomoda cuando me la puse.

Me mire en el espejo y me di cuenta de que no me reconocía.

"Aunque puede ser que sea parte de la amnesia."

Regrese a la recamara y deje caer la toalla, me puse el vestido que había visto sobre la cama, por algo estaba ahí, tal vez yo iba a usarlo antes del accidente.

Me estudie en el espejo un rato, me veía extraña, no me sentía común, al contrario, me sentía oculta, como si trajera un disfraz y no mi ropa de siempre. Era un vestido corto, apenas me llegaba encima de la rodilla y la falda era amplia, el cuello era en V y llegaba hasta mis pechos, era extraño como un vestido como ese podía darme otro aspecto, me veía mas grande.

Me cepille el cabello y luego regrese al vestidor, una vez ahí comencé a guardar lo que había sacado, fue entonces que mi mano topo con algo frio y pesado, mi corazón se detuvo cuando saque mis manos del cajón y en ellas había un arma.

Entonces comencé a sentir pánico, un pánico inexplicable, solté el arma y me aleje de ahí, salí rápido de la habitación y fui a parar hasta la sala. Comencé a caminar por ahí aun mas perturbada y nerviosa de cómo había estado.

Tal vez el no era mi esposo, tal vez…

Movida mas por el miedo que por otra cosa, salí del departamento, necesitaba salir de ahí, estaba ahogándome con tantas cosas y la incertidumbre estaba acabando con mis nervios.

Eran demasiadas cosas, muchas coincidencias, todas ellas apuntando a que en realidad Edward no era quien decía ser… y yo sentía tanto miedo de descubrir que todo lo que me había dicho era mentira…

Cuando llegue a la calle comencé a caminar sin rumbo, sin buscar nada, solo deseando alejarme de ahí, estar en un lugar mejor, donde alguien me reconociera, donde pudiera saber algo de mi. En el pórtico me tope con un hombre alto y rubio de gafas oscuras que me miro fijo por mucho tiempo… o tal vez yo imagine que me puso más atención de la necesaria.

—Esta bien señorita? —una mujer me toco el hombro y di un salto —esta perdida? Necesita ayuda?

La mire un poco asustada, ella me conocería? Sabría quien era yo?

—No —le dije sin pensarlo —No.

—Necesita que la acompañe a su casa, no se ve bien…

—No, estoy bien —le dije alejándome de ella.

Por unos minutos sentí que el pánico me invadía y pensé que iba a volverme loca, esto no era normal, no podía borrar de mi mente el hecho de que había encontrado un arma entre mi ropa.

El la había puesto ahí? O era yo quien la había ocultado de el? Porque y para que necesitaba ocultar un arma de Edward, el me amaba, era mi esposo, no tenia porque defenderme de el.

Solté un sollozo llevándome las manos a la boca, las cosas estaban peores que nunca, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era y el pánico me invadía, además no tenia a donde ir.

—Isabella! —un escalofrío agridulce en mi espalda me obligo a buscarlo con la mirada.

Ahí estaba el, Edward regresaba a casa, venia caminando por la acera, solo.

Al verlo sentí alivio, pero también miedo, tenia unas gafas oscuras y una gabardina negra, se veía tan diferente de cómo lo había visto esa mañana y el día anterior.

—Que haces aquí? —preguntó el llegando a mi lado —pronto comenzara a llover, por eso te pedí que me esperaras dentro —me tomo del brazo con fuerza, estaba molesto, la forma en que me hablaba, me asustaba.

—No… —dije sin pensarlo intentando soltarme —no quiero ir contigo.

La gente comenzó a mirarnos y Edward solo reforzó su agarre en mi brazo.

—Ven —dijo antes de pasarme un brazo por la cintura —tenemos que irnos.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el lado contrario mientras comenzaba a caer la lluvia, intente liberarme una vez mas y el apretó mas su mano contra mi.

La gente comenzó a correr cuando la lluvia se intensifico, entonces el me halo hacia un callejón y me coloco contra una pared, me cubrió con su cuerpo mientras sostenía mis brazos con fuerza contra los fríos ladrillos del edificio.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido —me susurro pegándose a mi.

—No quiero —le dije yo sintiendo como mis lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas —tengo miedo Edward.

En ese momento la gente comenzó a gritar y a correr mas rápido, fuertes estruendos hicieron que mis nervios terminaran por colapsar y entonces comencé a gritar y a llorar más fuerte. Edward cubrió mis oídos con sus manos, pero aun así supe que eran disparos, alguien estaba disparando muy cerca de ahí.

—Tengo miedo! Tengo que salir de aquí! Tengo que alejarme de ti! —grite entre sollozos estrangulados.

Estaba muy asustada así que apenas sentí cuando Edward me halo hacia el y comenzó a caminar conmigo bajo su brazo, iba muy rápido, le seguí el paso entre tropezones, nos ocultábamos entre los paraguas y la gente que se ocultaba en los pórticos. Encontramos un taxi y Edward me obligo a subir apretándome el brazo con mucha fuerza, apenas subí el lo hizo tras de mi, estuve apunto de pedirle ayuda al chico del taxi, pero me di cuenta de que estaba de acuerdo con Edward.

—Vamos Seth —le dijo el acomodándome contra su pecho —a donde te dije.

—Si, señor —dijo el chico pasándole una toalla.

El aprecio no notar mi temor o solo lo ignoraba, se dedico a secar mi cabello y mi rostro, mis brazos y mis piernas, estaba temblando de frio pero el me acuno contra su cuerpo aun enredada en la toalla y supe que iba a estar bien.

Luego de forma casi ausente, acerco un pañuelo a mi rostro y yo inconscientemente aspire. Me aferre a el cuando note que todo estaba girando a mi alrededor, el solo me miro sin apartar el pañuelo de mi rostro, intente alejarlo de mi, pero no funcionó, el seguía presionando.

—Duérmete —dijo apartando su pañuelo de mi nariz —cuando despiertes todo estará mejor.

No puedo decir que lo acepte, pero no podía hacer nada más que quedarme ahí muy quieta entre sus brazos mientras me acariciaba los brazo, la cintura y las piernas, fue algo estrepitoso, mi cuerpo se sentía extraño y pesado, y en mi interior había una sensación de necesidad insoportable que se intensifico mas cuando estampo sus labios contra los míos mientras la inconsciencia me reclamaba.

Desperté acostada en el asiento trasero de otro auto, tenía otra ropa puesta y la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas como loca, así que me quede un momento quieta esperando a que todo esto se calmara un poco, al menos todo dentro de mí. Mas tranquila, me erguí en el asiento, estaba oscureciendo y desde ahí podía ver perfectamente a Edward parado al lado del taxi del chico.

Impulsada por algo que no comprendí, salí del auto y eché a andar hacia el taxi, tuve que levantarme un par de veces, porque aun no estaba segura de que estaba en el mundo real. Todo se movía a mí alrededor de forma vertiginosa y tenia unas ganas horribles de vomitar.

Era un paisaje desconocido para mi, parecíamos estar en una gasolinera en la carretera, no había nadie mas cerca de ahí, solo nosotros, eso me atemorizo.

—No te vayas! —Le dije al chico al borde del llanto —no me dejes con el… no se quien soy…

Edward me miro de reojo y lo vi colocarse un arma en el cinturón, entonces volví a llorar.

—Llévame a la ciudad —le pedí al chico —solo quiero alejarme de el.

El chico me miro algo asustado, luego miro a Edward y el negó con la cabeza, entonces el chico entro al taxi y se fue.

—No... No…

Edward se volvió hacia mi e intente escapar, pero el me tomo por la cintura de nuevo, esta vez impuso un poco mas de fuerza y prácticamente me arrastro hasta el auto.

—No… no… suéltame! Suéltame ya! Déjame ir por favor… —le pedí entre sollozos mientras intentaba separarme de el.

Sin consideración alguna me llevo contra el auto y me presiono los brazos con fuerza contra el, yo solo apunte a intentar deshacerme de su agarre.

—No vuelvas a decir eso —dijo hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello —eres lo único que me importa en este mundo —sus brazos me estrecharon con fuerza —no vuelvas a pedirme que te deje ir o que te suelte, porque no lo hare. Ahora sube por favor, no quiero lastimarte obligándote.

El abrió la puerta y yo entre al auto, el me puso el cinturón de seguridad y luego rodeo el auto para entrar del lado del piloto, una vez ahí, se puso en marcha.

Recorrimos un tramo de carretera antes de que oscureciera por completo, pero cuando la noche cayo, nos detuvimos en un motel.

No quería bajar del auto, me quede ahí alentando el momento en que tuviera que enfrentarlo y luchar por mi libertad, ahí había mas gente, ellos podrían ayudarme, llamar a la policía.

—Ven Isabella —abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano, salí del auto y lo seguí, el nunca me soltó, sostenía mis dedos con fuerza entre los suyos, me queje de lo brusco que estaba siendo, pero a el no pareció importarle.

Del maletero del auto saco una maleta y una bolsa de viaje pequeña, después un abrigo, el cual me puso sobre los hombros.

El chico del motel se creyó todo el cuento del matrimonio feliz, yo ya no estaba segura de hasta que punto eso era verdad, así que me limite a guardar silencio, nos dio las llaves de una habitación en segundos.

—Que disfruten su estancia.

La habitación era pequeña, pero acogedora, solo tenia una cama, una televisión y un sofá cerca de la puerta.

—Aquí hay ropa limpia —dijo Edward abriendo la maleta —encontraras algo para dormir.

Dicho eso se quito la gabardina y se metió al baño, pensé en huir de ahí, en irme y dejarlo solo, pero me detuve cuando un olor extraño capto mi atención, ahí sobre la silla estaba la gabardina de Edward, era ella la que despedía ese extraño olor.

Es… sangre.

Me alarme en ese momento, porque había sangre en su gabardina? lo habían herido durante la balacera? ese había sido el motivo de su comportamiento y de nuestra huida? Protegerme?

Me quede muy quieta, sentada en la cama con su gabardina entre mis manos, que estaba pasando?

Esto cambiaba todas mis percepciones y mis ideas sobre el, las cosas cambiaron dentro de mi y me di cuenta de que estaba juzgándolo mal.

Cuando salió del baño me sobresaltó un poco, pero después volví a calmarme, el pánico abrazador que había sentido en un principio, ya no estaba, el pensamiento de que el estaba protegiéndome, era mas fuerte.

—Edward…

El pareció no escucharme, al menos fingió no hacerlo, siguió su camino, tenía una toalla en la espalda y tenia unas cuantas manchas de sangre, así que la herida estaba ahí. El fue hacia la maleta y de ahí saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios, saco unas vendas y un antiséptico.

—Isabella? —su voz me sobresalto un poco, pero me recupere rápido.

Le sonreí mientras me ponía de pie y le indicaba que se sentara en la cama.

—Te curare —le dije sonriéndole.

El no dijo nada, solo me puso una mano sobre la cabeza mientras me miraba de una forma extraña, era muy confuso lo que sentía, pero estaba segura de que el se sentía bien, incluso podía decir que estaba feliz, muy feliz.

—Esta vez no, amor —dijo tomando mis manos y besándolas —aun estas un poco nerviosa por todo esto y a mi se me ocurre presentarme ante ti así... con el pánico y el asco que sientes por la sangre, yo me hare cargo.

Dicho eso me dejo, antes de que pudiera avanzar mas, levante una de mis manos y casi sin pensarlo, le quite la toalla que llevaba en la espalda, dejando al descubierto una enorme herida que aun sangraba.

Intente no mirarla, intente no encontrar la forma en ella, pero no pude evitarlo, ese símbolo estaba en mi mente, muy dentro de ella y apenas comprendí que se trataba de un dragón, sentí dolor.

Como mil agujas clavadas en mi corazón.

"Como una hermosa ave en una jaula… que nadie mas que yo pueda tocarte…"

Me estremecí al escuchar esas palabras, negándome a escuchar su voz, negándome a reconocerla.

"Crees que puedes dejarme?"

"Me estas haciendo daño…"

Mi voz se escucho en un susurro y entonces aparecieron imágenes, imágenes que no quería ver, que me negué a ver.

Cuando regrese a la realidad, el me miraba, esperando algo de mí, pero yo solo me volví y tome las vendas.

—Creo que tendré que vendarla.

Le pedí que se sentara y lo hizo, entonces puse atención y su pecho me lleno de interés, tenia cicatrices pequeñas, como de rasguños, las ignore y le pedí que se diera la vuelta para curarle la espalda, entonces note que la herida con forma de dragón, estaba sobre unas cuantas cicatrices mas, algunas eran pequeñas como las de su pecho, pero tenia otras tantas que no estaba muy segura de cómo se había hecho.

Las manos me temblaron mientras limpiaba sus heridas y le ponía las vendas, era terrorífico ver su espalda, me sentía asechada por ese monstruoso animal en su espalda y la cruz… me daba escalofríos.

—Esta marca… y las cicatrices… —dijo levantando mi rostro para mirarme a los ojos.

Me lleve ambas manos a los oídos y me negué a escuchar, no quería saber nada que me causara tanto dolor, no quería volver a escuchar su voz en mi cabeza diciendo cosas que me lastimaban, no quería que me doliera y… por extraño que pareciera, tampoco quería perderlo a el.

—No me lo digas —le dije asustada —no quiero saberlo.

Comencé a vendar la herida ignorando muchas cosas, fingiendo otras cuantas, no quería saber, en realidad no quería saber que estaba pasando.

El me miro con compasión y comprensión cuando, después de terminar el vendaje, lo mire, tomo mis manos y las apreso entre las suyas.

—Estas segura que no quieres saberlo? —me pregunto sin mirarme a los ojos.

En un impulso, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligue a mirarme.

—Lo que dijiste antes, sobre que soy importante para ti, es verdad?

El me sonrió de una manera encantadora.

—Cada letra, eres lo único que quiero, no hay nadie mas… nadie mas importa, ni nada.

Le sonreí, era una sensación extraña, como de triunfo, el era tan guapo… y yo no era muy bonita, había perdido la memoria, pero no el sentido común. Era extraño, alguien como yo, con alguien como el.

—Que piensas? —pregunto el acariciándome el rostro, terminando la caricia justo donde estaba la cicatriz bajo mi mandíbula.

Sonreí antes de responderle.

—Que soy muy afortunada —baje la vista mientras hablaba —que alguien como tu, se haya fijado en mi…

—No digas eso —se quejo el.

—Es verdad… —le sonreí algo nerviosa, podía sentir mis mejillas enrojecidas —eres muy guapo y yo…

El me tomo por los brazos y halándome hacia el, se dio la vuelta y me dejo en la cama, bajo su cuerpo, mi risa se apago en el instante en que sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío y el calor subió a mis mejillas, podía sentir como me sonrojaba.

—Y tu eres la criatura mas hermosa del mundo —respondió el abrazándome y hundiendo el rostro en mi cuello, chupo mi piel —eres perfecta y me enciendes tanto…

Me quede quieta cuando su lengua pasó por mi cuello, haciendo el recorrido ascendente hacia mi mandíbula y ahí beso m barbilla y mis labios. Comencé a temblar conforme su lengua bajaba hacia mi clavícula, se demoro sobre la cicatriz, a este punto yo ya no podía contener mis temblores y mi voz salió estrangulada y a modo de suplica.

—Edward…

El levanto su rostro y me miro a los ojos, aun seguía teniendo esa mirada tranquila, así que me sentí segura para comentarle lo que sentía.

—Edward… yo… tu y yo… hemos hecho esto antes?

El sonrió juguetonamente volviendo a inclinarse sobre mí, me beso de nuevo en los labios y después deslizo una de sus manos desde mi cintura hasta mi pecho, lo apretó ligeramente, sentí como mi piel se erizaba. El vio mis senos y volvió a sonreír, acaricio mis pezones sobre la ropa y me sentí avergonzada del modo tan embarazoso en que mi cuerpo me daba la respuesta que necesitaba.

—Por supuesto —esta vez su voz sonaba jadeante mientras seguía acariciándome los pechos —te he poseído antes… Muchas veces —jadeo contra mi oído mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo —has sido mía tantas veces… que tu cuerpo sabe quien soy, sabe que me pertenece.

Sus palabras me erizaron la piel, algo que no supe interpretar, no sabia si le tenia miedo o lo deseaba con toda mi alma, era algo difícil de comprender, como si pudiera sentir ambas cosas.

El volvió a inclinarse sobre mi, esta vez sus manos comenzaron a desnudarme distraídamente, yo solo atine a cubrirme los pechos cuando el me bajo el vestido hasta la cintura, no estaba segura.

—Me encanta hacértelo —dijo el con un jadeo, volviendo a besarme mientras deslizaba su mano de mi cintura a mi cadera, subiéndome el vestido, yo solo temblé y cerré mis piernas —Tienes miedo…? —me susurró en el oído.

Yo asentí exhalando aire caliente, estaba sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello, pero era muy excitante ser tocada por sus manos, mi cuerpo reaccionaba tanto, como un piano que es tocado por su afinador. Cuando el aparto sus manos de mi por unos instantes, yo me desespere colocando mi ropa en su lugar.

Su rostro me hacia dudar, estaba feliz, podía ver su sonrisa, me hacia sonrojar y estremecer, pero al mismo tiempo me daba escalofríos su proximidad y me hacia sentir tantas emociones confusas y fuertes que temí caer en un colapso nervioso y perder la razón, la conciencia de mi misma.

—No voy a hacerte nada que no quieras —dijo levantándose de encima de mi, dejando que acomodara mi ropa.

Yo solo asentí mientras me sentaba en la cama, cubriéndome con el vestido, el me sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla antes de volver a besarme en los labios, retrocedí un poco cuando el profundizo el beso y nuestras pieles se volvieron a encontrar.

—Tienes miedo —puntualizo el mirándome a los ojos —necesitas acostumbrarte nuevamente a mi.

Yo solo asentí.

El se puso de pie y fue al baño, yo aproveché el momento para volver a vestirme.

Estaba mordiéndome las uñas cuando el abro la puerta y apareció solo con una bata de baño, se me acerco y me quito las manos de la boca, examino mis uñas mordisqueadas y luego beso mis manos.

—Vamos a dormir —dijo conduciéndome de la mano hasta la cama.

Yo no estaba asustada, no quería que el volverá a intentarlo, sentía que si volvía a pasar algo así, yo iba a terminar gritando y huyendo de el de nuevo.

Que era lo que me había pasado?

Porque sentía tanto miedo de que me tocara?

Me quede de pie esperando su reacción, el volvió a bajarme el vestido, esta vez me acaricio la curva del trasero mientras deslizaba la falda, me cubrí con las manos los pechos mientras el me sonreía abriendo su bata de baño.

Me abrazo por unos momentos, pegándome contra su cuerpo para que pudiera sentir su piel sobre la mía, me invadió una extraña sensación de descarga eléctrica apenas mi piel choco contra la suya.

—Vas a recordarme —sus palabras fueron como una profecía —vas a volver a disfrutar. —Sube a la cama —dijo dándome una palmadita en el trasero.

Yo solo lo obedecí, estaba ansiosa por dormir entre sus brazos, quería sentirme de nuevo como hacia unos momentos.

Cuando el se unió a mi en la cama y me abrazo, me sentí como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, como si sus brazos fueran mi hogar.

No sabia si todo lo que me había dicho era verdad, mire mi anillo disimuladamente, no estaba segura de que fuera mi esposo, pero algo si era seguro, yo le pertenecía.

No importaba que mi mente no recordara, había suficientes cicatrices en mi corazón como para saber que el era mío y yo suya.

* * *

Compu descompuesta!

no se cuando vuelva a subir, pero no avandonare esta historia

y ninguna

les pido pasiencia!

xao

y feliz navidad y un genial año nuevo!

a todas

gracias pro sus reviews

intentare responderlos


	4. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Twiligth y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia original es de Mayu Shinjo.

**Reencuentro.**

**Bella PoV**

Cuando desperté por la mañana, lo hice sola, él ya no estaba a mi lado me removí en la cama buscándolo, me sentí extraña, la piel me ardía, pero también la sentía mas suave y sensible que nunca, las sabanas sobre mi se sentían diferentes.

—Edward… —lo llame.

Mi voz salió a modo de suplica y me sentí extraña al darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo lo llamaba igual o mas suplicante que mi voz, estaba experimentando una especie de deseo febril por el, lo había notado antes, siempre que me despertaba sentía la misma necesidad de el.

En el piso había una camisa y la levante para ponérmela, mientras la abotonaba aspiraba su aroma, su delicioso aroma que me causaba hormigueos y extrañas sensaciones, mariposas en el estomago y cosas así. Me abrace a mi misma con una sonrisa al recordar como me había abrazado y como su piel literalmente me había acariciado.

Pase mucho tiempo meditando la historia que me había contado, como nos conocimos y como habíamos huido de mi casa porque mi madre no creía que el fuera bueno para mi.

Lo amaba mucho, por eso no me importo abandonar a mi madre para irme con el.

Me asome por la ventana por enésima vez, pero el auto no estaba, ni el tampoco, aun no regresaba. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, sola y sin saber una sola palabra de el, la desesperación me estaba invadiendo, como en el departamento, cuando salí corriendo y me encontré con el…

Las dudas volvieron como invocadas por el demonio… o por Dios… para que yo me diera cuenta de que nada de lo que yo creía era verdad y el me estaba mintiendo.

Estaba buscando mi ropa por ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba, nada de lo que había traído puesto estaba ahí, ni siquiera los zapatos, solo la camisa que llevaba en esos momentos.

Di un gran salto cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

—Edward… —mis labios pronunciaron su nombre sin pensarlo.

Fui a abrir subiéndome la camisa que me quedaba grande y se me deslizaba por un hombro.

Abrí la puerta llena de emoción, esperando verlo, pero no era el quien estaba ahí, era alguien mas… otro hombre, uno que no reconocí. Tenía gafas oscuras y un traje negro.

—Hola cariño —dijo el sonriéndome con un arma en una mano —Edward esta aquí? —Pregunto asomándose a la habitación —creo que no. Te dejo sola pequeña? —pregunto sonriendo.

Su sonrisa me dio un poco de miedo y di un salto atrás cuando movió su arma, preparándose para disparar… para dispararme?

—No puedo creer que te dejara sola —el me apunto con el arma y entro a la habitación, yo solo seguí dando pasos hacia atrás, asustada —Donde fue? —cerro la puerta tras él y le puso cerrojo —Era tan importante como para dejarte? —se me acerco y me puso el cañón del arma en la mejilla.

Lo mire asustada, su acoso me había llevado a subirme a la cama a gatas, estaba apunto de topar contra la cabecera de la cama cuando el se quito las gafas oscuras por fin. Sus ojos eran tan lindos que hasta hubiera podido creer que era un ángel, pero obviamente no lo era, de serlo no estaría apuntándome con esa arma.

—Bella, Bella, Bella —canturreo alejándose de mi y paseándose por la habitación, examinándola —por que siempre tienes que lucir así? Como una virgen lista para el sacrificio.

No entendí a que se refería, lo único que me quedaba claro era que el me conocía.

—Tu me conoces? —le pregunte ansiosa.

El se volvió a mirarme con el seño fruncido y luego volvió a sonreír.

—No vine a charlar —dijo mirando por la ventana —me enviaron por el —me mostro el arma.

—Vas a matarlo? —le pregunte aun mas ansiosa.

—No lo se —respondió acercándose a mi —aun tengo que pensarlo.

Me cohibí cuando note su escrutinio, me lleve las manos al pecho intentando mantener la camisa en su lugar, pero entonces se me descubrían las piernas.

—"Él" me mando por Edward —puso su arma en el buro —y yo vine por ti…

Su mano recorrió mi mejilla y me sonrió mientras me levantaba el rostro para estudiar mi expresión. Estaba asustada, mi corazón palpitaba rápido y no sabio que hacer.

El rio y su risa me altero los sentidos, me pareció de lo mas escabrosa y el pánico me trastorno los nervios, me puso en alerta, le di un empujón cuando se acerco mas, el solo volvió a reír y se abalanzó sobre mi.

Intente defenderme, pero en el momento en que me tomo las muñecas yo ya estaba perdida, no le fue muy difícil ponerme contra la cama, era muy fuerte, mis golpes parecían no dolerle en lo mas mínimo. Grite fuerte y el solo siguió riendo, importándole poco si alguien escuchaba.

Me soltó las muñecas solo para abrirme las piernas y colocarse sobre mi, intente empujarlo, pero era imposible moverlo, era como tener una enorme roca encima.

—Basta! Déjame! —por fin me atreví a implorarle.

—Por favor! —Exclamo el ansioso mientras me abría la camisa con fuerza, haciendo que los botones saltaran al aire —No te hare tanto daño como Edward y lo disfrutaras mas que con Jasper, te lo juro.

Me quede quieta entonces, pensando en lo que me decía, el nombre de Jasper me causaba nostalgia y me hacia sentir cosas, no era ni de paso igual de intenso que lo que sentía por Edward, pero podría jurar que Jasper, también era especial para mi.

—Quítale las manos de encima —su voz suave y sedosa se escucho entonces y por unos momentos sentí mucha calma, él estaba ahí. Ese hombre que me tocaba se quedo muy quieto y sentí como temblaba, le tenía miedo a Edward.

—Hey Eddie! —dijo el chico grande apartándose de mi —pensé que no te vería por aquí, al menos hasta que hubiera terminado —me dio una sonrisa sardónica y yo me cerré la camisa rasgada.

Edward me dio un vistazo, fijándose en su camisa rasgada y en el pánico que tenia. Entonces, durante ese segundo que Edward se distrajo, el otro hombre saco su arma y en un segundo, ambos estuvieron apuntándose a la cabeza, uno a otro.

—Pudiste reunir el valor suficiente como para apuntarme con un arma? —le pregunto Edward con furia contenida.

El chico sonrió de nuevo, pero después intensifico su mirada en Edward, concentrándose más en su objetivo, pensé que en cualquier momento iban a dispararse, me aturdió la sola idea de la cabeza de Edward atravesada por una bala.

—Isabella —salte en la cama al oír su voz —ve afuera, en el auto hay ropa, espérame ahí.

Yo solo asentí y me levante rápido, sin soltar lo que quedaba de la camisa, esperaron a que yo saliera para hablar, había dado unos cuantos pasos fuera cuando los escuche.

—Te envió por ella? Dijo que me mataras y que luego se la llevaras? —pregunto Edward, no pude saber si habían bajado las armas o seguían apuntándose uno a otro.

El otro volvió a reír.

—El dijo que solo tú debías morir, en ese momento ella se volvía completamente libre para hacer lo que deseara. Y yo la deseo.

No supe como interpretar aquello y solo me pegue mas al muro, escuchando atenta lo que decían, intentando saber que tenía yo que ver en todo eso y cual era ese pasado que Edward intentaba ocultarme con tanto afán.

—Escuchando tras las puertas —una voz melodiosa me asusto.

Me volví rápido, completamente petrificada al saber que me habían descubierto.

Una mujer rubia con cabello largo me miraba altiva, era hermosísima, como si hubiera salido de una revista, tenía los ojos azules, su rostro era perfecto igual que su cuerpo, la mire atontada unos momentos.

—Mírate nada más… —dijo cruzándose de brazos y recorriéndome con su mirada —no importa que esa camisa que llevas valga más que esta repulsiva habitación, sigues luciendo como siempre, común y corriente.

Su ceja arqueada y su semblante arrogante me hirieron más de lo que pensé, así que me maldije por no haber escuchado a Edward e ir al auto rápido. Me cubrí bien con los trozos de camisa que me quedaban e intente pasar a su lado.

—Espera! —su mano se cerro con fuerza en torno a mi brazo, sus uñas se encajaron en la tela y de ahí a mi piel lastimándome —he esperado mucho tiempo este momento.

—Suélteme… —forceje con ella pero no me soltaba.

—No tienes idea cuanto te odio maldita mocosa! —esta vez me tomo por amos brazos y comenzó a empujarme hacia la escalera.

Iba a arrojarme por ella?

—Me lastimas! —me queje intentando huir, pero era imposible, ella era mas alta que yo y mas fuerte —déjame ya!

Entonces pasaron dos cosas, la primera, yo la empuje lejos y ella en su intento de retenerme me araño los brazos, luego fui a caer contra la barandilla de la escalera. La segunda, vi como Edward le daba dos bofetones a la chica rubia, tirándola al piso por la fuerza de los golpes. Cuando ella me miro, pude ver como le sangraba la boca y me miraba aun con más odio del que ya me había confesado sentir por mí.

Tras Edward apareció el chico grande y alto que me había atacado antes, inconscientemente me cubrí con los trozos de tela, el me sonrió de forma sincera y luego se recargo en la puerta mirando a la chica en el piso, despreocupado, como si no le importara que Edward la matara ahí mismo.

—No quiero volver a verlos cerca de nosotros —sentencio Edward —si vas a continuar tirándote a esta zorra al menos mantenla bajo control. Rosalie lo disfruta mas atada, amordazada y con un cuchillo sobre su cuello.

El chico en la puerta sonrió divertido mientras veía a la chica levantándose y mirándonos a todos con odio y furia.

La voz de Edward era ruda, hiriente y tenía un cariz que no le había escuchado, hasta ahora. Me asustaba verlo así, como si fuera a matar a alguien en ese preciso momento. Lo vi acercarse a mi e inconscientemente me empuje mas atrás con mis manos, huyendo de el.

—Te dije que me esperaras en el auto! —su mano fue mas fuerte y mas hiriente que la de la rubia, era mas fuerte, me levanto rápido, llevándome solo de un brazo, apretando mas de lo necesario, lastimándome.

Me puse de pie como pude e intente caminar rápido y seguirle el paso, me encogí de hombros por el dolor, el pareció no notarlo y me llevo por las escaleras casi en volandas, apenas pude decir algo cuando resbale en el penúltimo escalón, su mano no me dejo caer.

Abrió la puerta del auto y me arrojo sobre el asiento, yo me quede muy quieta, mirándolo rodear el auto para entrar por el otro lado. Apenas la puertezuela de su lado se cerro, el se puso en marcha, acelero de forma violenta y el giro que dio el auto fue aun peor, podía escuchar el rechinido de los neumáticos en mis oídos mientras me sostenía de donde podía.

—Te dije que me esperaras en el auto! —grito mientras conducía, aun no soltaba el arma —es tan difícil de hacer? —esquivo un auto que estaba saliendo del camino y casi chocamos contra el.

Me aferre al asiento encajando mis dedos en la cubierta, no podía decir nada o quejarme, pero podía sentir las lagrimas resbalando por mis mejillas.

—La golpeaste… —murmure recordando a esa chica.

—Ella iba a matarte! —grito mientras aceleraba aun mas.

Me arrojo al regazo un cuchillo ensangrentado y también su arma que también estaba manchada de sangre, eleve mis manos no queriendo tocarlas.

—La heriste? —cuestione asustada.

Entonces el freno de golpe y me miro molesto, hasta pensé que iba a golpearme o algo así, cuando vi sus manos acercándose a mi temblé de miedo, me aleje de el pero choque con la puerta del auto.

—Ella te iba a matar! No lo comprendes? —me tomo por los brazos y me zarandeó con fuerza —el cuchillo estaba a centímetros de ti! Apenas logre detenerla! —me mostro su mano ensangrentada, tenia un corte en la palma.

Había tomado el cuchillo por la hoja en su intento de evitar que me hirieran.

—Basta… basta… basta… —murmure negando mientras el gritaba.

Entonces se detuvo y alejo sus manos de mí, pero no se había tranquilizado.

—Maldita sea Isabella! —golpeo el volante con fuerza y luego me miro intensamente —ese hijo de puta tenia sus manos sobre ti! Iba a violarte!

Arroje el cuchillo y el arma al piso del auto y subí mis pies al asiento, me abrace las rodillas soltando un sollozo.

—Y esa loca estaba lista para asesinarte! —volvió a golpear el volante con el puño. —Alcanzas a comprenderlo?

Escondí de nuevo mi rostro sobre mis rodillas y seguí llorando, no sabia exactamente porque, pero no podía dejar de llorar, la angustia había vuelto de la nada y ahora estaba taladrándome el alma.

Me toco la cabeza y encendió el auto de nuevo, ni siquiera le pregunte a donde íbamos, ya no me importaba.

Volvimos a detenernos, en otro motel barato, el me puso una gabardina sobre los hombros y me llevo en brazos hasta la habitación. No podía dejar de llorar mientras me duchaba, no comprendía esto, porque alguien quería lastimarme y matarme?

Me sobresalte cuando el abrió la puerta y dejo una toalla y ropa sobre el lavabo, también unos zapatos. Cuando salí me vestí sin decir o preguntar algo, era un vestido de seda blanco, con tirantes gruesos y la espalda descubierta, me lo puse sin rechistar y los zapatos igual, eran altos y muy bonitos.

Cuando salí el estaba sobre la cama mirando televisión, ya estaba vestido, pantalones negros, camisa blanca y saco negro, mi corazón salto al verlo.

—También te traje esto –dijo señalando un hermoso bolso sobre la cama.

Regresamos al auto y mientras el conducía comencé a curiosear en la bolsa, encontré perfume, cremas, maquillaje, casi sin pensarlo comencé a usarlos todos, sin saber realmente que hacia, solo usándolos.

Llevábamos como una hora en el camino cuando me quede dormida, luego… cuando desperté me di cuenta de que había oscurecido, aun estaba en el auto a su lado. Lo mire por unos momentos, el conducía impasible, tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado antes.

—Tienes hambre? —pregunto.

Yo negué girándome hacia la ventanilla, las luces y los edificios me anunciaron que estábamos en una ciudad. El auto se detuvo, esta vez de forma suave y hasta cautelosa, mi mano descansaba sobre mi pierna, sentí su mano sobre a mía, el contacto de su piel me sobresalto, quite mi mano de inmediato, pero el no aparto la suya de mi pierna.

—Escucha Isabella —pronuncio el, alejando su mano de mi y obedeciendo al verde del semáforo —se que me he portado como una bestia… pero ellos… me puse furioso cuando lo vi sobre ti y esa loca con el cuchillo…

—Cuchillo? —le pregunte ansiosa —que cuchillo?

El me miro extrañado con sus ojos muy abiertos, luego volvió su atención a la carretera.

—Nada _chérie_, la película que acabamos de ver en el cine.

Asentí confundida, no me acordaba de haber ido al cine… tal vez todo era causa de lo mismo, el golpe en mi cabeza y esa perdida de memoria.

Edward se detuvo frente a un edificio blanco, alto, con muchos cristales. El bajo rápido y yo lo seguí, cuando llego a mi lado del auto me tomo de la mano, yo me alise el vestido antes de dejar que me guiara dentro del edificio.

—Fue aquí donde me caí? —le cuestione mientras esperábamos el ascensor.

—No —respondió —ya no vamos a volver ahí.

Asentí convencida, yo tampoco quería volver…

Me asustaba, me daba mucho miedo revivir algo tan doloroso…

El departamento era muy bonito, todo era blanco y colores cálidos, amarillos, rojos… me recordó a un palacio, también tenía alfombras y rejas intrincadas, como los diseños árabes.

—Es como un palacio —dije extasiada al mirar todo eso.

—Entonces… —por sorpresa me tomo en brazos, le pase mis manos por el cuello —bienvenida princesa.

Le sonreí mientras me llevaba dentro del departamento, me llevo a un comedor pequeño pero elegante, me dejo sobre la mesa y lo mire tomar el teléfono.

—Se que dijiste que no tenias hambre, pero debes comer bien, estas en recuperación.

Le sonreí moviendo mis pies, así como estaba sobre la mesa, estaban volando y podía columpiarlos con mucha facilidad, el me miro mientras ordenaba la comida, me sonreía tranquilo y seguro de si.

—15 minutos? —cuestiono él aun al teléfono.

Se acerco a mi y a modo juguetón me toco la nariz y luego la mejilla, tome su mano antes de que se alejara, entonces fije mi vista en una venda que le atravesaba la palma, levante mi vista confundida y el aparto su mano de mi.

No supe porque, pero me sentí desolada, me causo tanto dolor ver esa herida…

Me puse de pie y fui hacia el ventanal mientras el terminaba de ordenar, mirando por la ventana, me di cuenta de que no recordaba la película que acabábamos de ver, tampoco sabia que día era, que hora… ni siquiera tenia idea de donde estábamos.

—Donde estamos Edward? —le pregunte aun mirando a la oscuridad.

—Phoenix —respondió tranquilo —llegamos ayer, no lo recuerdas?

Negué mientras pensaba como había pasado todo eso y yo no lo había notado. Sus manos en mi cintura me hicieron dar un pequeño salto, el me calmo diciéndome palabras dulces al oído, pero yo solo podía pensar en como había pasado todo esto.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos, la comida llegara pronto.

Tomándome la mano me llevo hasta la mesa, fije mi vista en su alianza, idéntica a la mía, el no me mentiría, nos amábamos, habíamos hecho muchísimas cosas para estar juntos.

La comida llego rápido y Edward fue a abrir, trajo la comida y la coloco en la mesa, me pidió que me sentara y puso frente a mi un plato de comida bien servido, yo tenia un vaso de jugo y el una copa de vino.

—No te gusta el vino —agrego el sentándose frente a mi —te pones a toser —rio mirándome de frente —eres tan delicada… —sus dedos pasaron por mi mejilla —tan exquisitamente vulnerable —paso su mano por mi hombro estremeciéndome —que me dan mas ganas de comerte a ti que a otra cosa.

Me sonroje y baje mi vista, el llevo su mano hasta mi barbilla y me levanto el rostro solo para darme un beso en los labios, tenia el corazón acelerado y las mejillas ardiendo cuando se separo de mi.

—Come —me pidió —encontré los calmantes para que puedas dormir mejor.

Lo mire por unos instantes mientras el comenzaba a comer, no recordaba tomar pastillas para dormir, tal vez también lo había olvidado. No quise buscar más motivos de duda y comencé a comer, me di cuenta de que tenía más hambre de la que creía, ya que me termine todo lo que Edward me dio.

Luego, mientras el bebía una taza de café y yo comía un trozo de pastel de chocolate, saco un bote de su saco y puso frente a mi una pastilla pequeña, la mire de reojo fingiendo no saber que era.

—Puedes tomarla ahora o cuando nos vayamos a dormir.

Asentí dudosa y seguí comiendo mi pastel.

Cuando terminamos mire la pastilla con desconfianza, no quería tomarla, pero no tenia idea de que tan malo era no hacerlo. Me levante de la mesa y lleve los platos a la cocina, ignorando la pastilla en la mesa, fingiendo que no existía, tal vez si fingía lo suficiente, no tendría que tomarla.

—Deja eso —me pidió Edward de pie en la puerta —mañana vendrá alguien para encargarse del aseo.

Asentí y fui hacia el, apenas estuve a su alcance me beso en los labios y me tomo por la cintura, presionándome contra su cuerpo, se sentía bien.

—Vamos a la cama… —temblé con su susurro.

Me llevo de la mano hasta la habitación principal, una vez ahí fije mi vista en el ligero camisón de seda que estaba sobre el edredón blanco. El comenzó a desvestirse sin avisar, yo solo pude volver rápido el rosto mientras el se quitaba la camisa, tome el camisón e intente pasar al baño para vestirme.

—Hazlo aquí —dijo el desabrochándose el cinturón —no hay nada en ti que yo no haya visto, tocado o probado antes.

Me sonroje y asentí, me hubiera gustado tener un poco de privacidad mientras me desnudaba, pero el no me lo permitió, apenas comencé a buscar el cierre del vestido, el ya estaba tras de mi bajándolo. Apenas pude sostener la parte frontal del vestido cuando el me bajo los gruesos tirantes por los brazos, un escalofrió me invadió cuando su mano bajo el cierre hasta la parte mas estrecha de mi cintura, de ahí un poco mas abajo, me removí un poco incómoda cuando sus dedos jugaron con el borde trasero de mi ropa interior.

Sonrió quedamente, yo me removí alejándome de el, seguía dándole la espalda cuando saque los bazos de las mangas del vestido.

—Te sonrojas como una virgen escrupulosa —dijo el con una sonrisa pasando por mi lado.

Estaba completamente desnudo así que me gire hacia otro lado, tenia curiosidad por verlo, pero me daba vergüenza, como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto así.

—Deberías acostarte desnuda —suspiro mientras se metía bajo las sabanas y me contemplaba con deseo, ese oscuro deseo que tenia tatuado en los ojos cada noche —te re acostumbrarías mas rápido a mi.

Solté una risa nerviosa mientras terminaba de cambiarme, el podía decir cuanto quisiera, pero yo no me sentía cómoda junto a el, el solo hecho de pensar que estaba desnudo bajo las sabanas, me provocaba salir corriendo de ahí. El levanto el edredón para dejarme entrar, yo me metí de prisa, sin darle tiempo de mirarme o decir algo.

—Olvidaste la pastilla —dijo el con una sonrisa.

Le respondí la sonrisa con pesar y tome la pastilla que me ofrecía, me pasó también el vaso con agua y me observo mientras me la tomaba, escrutándome sobre si en verdad estaba tomándola. Cuando termine le regrese el vaso con agua y el me beso, como para comprobar que la había tragado, luego apagó la lámpara y se recostó a mi lado, un brazo en mi cintura me acerco a el, recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Pensé unos momentos sobre ese día, ese extraño día del que solo recordaba la mitad, mire disimuladamente la argolla en mi dedo, intentando recordar el día de mi boda, la primera vez… a mi madre, mi casa… cualquier cosa que pudiera recordar antes de Edward, pero no había nada.

Poco a poco me fui perdiendo entre una espesa nube de inconsciencia, sentía el contacto de la piel de Edward y podía escuchar su voz, pero no entendía nada. Sentí que me deslizaba el camisón por el cuerpo y entreabrí los ojos, el me sonrió y me beso, intente protestar pero nada salió de mi boca, en segundos pude sentir las sabanas sobre mi piel desnuda, su cuerpo contra el mío…

—Tu corazón esta latiendo fuerte y muy de prisa… —escuche su murmullo aun entre la neblina.

Mi cuerpo sentía sus manos, mi cuello y hombros sentían sus labios y mis manos su piel desnuda.

—Edward… —gemí ansiosa.

Me sentía extraña, adormecida, pero febril y ansiosa a la vez, no podía ni quería evitar que el siguiera besándome y acariciándome, al contrario, lo deseaba.

* * *

**Bueno, segun mi mente enferma, le quedan como unos tres capitulos mas**

**les gustaria una secuela?**


End file.
